Life
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: Rogue, Sting, and their Exceeds in a life full of random-ness. Spoilers. HIATUS due to no inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; Seriously, I adore those mages from Saber Tooth =3=_

_Crack! Pairing...?_

* * *

Rogue dropped the book he was holding and delivered a shocked look to his Exceed. He stared at her with a blank expression for a few moments and finally his mouth parted to speak, "F-Frosch...What did you just said?"

Said Exceed blinked cutely and spoke, "Fro just said that Fro and Lector are married! We'll be together forever! That's what marriage means right?" She continued on rambling about her life until she noticed that Rogue had stayed silent all the time. A few seconds later and Rogue hadn't responded to her statement which made her worried. "Did Fro just said something weird Rogue...?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer immediately snapped out from his delusions and smiled an assuring smile at his Exceed, though...there was oddly a hint of irritation inside

"It's nothing Frosch, but I would like to ask you something"

She nodded, expecting the question right away

..

"Who taught you that word?" Creepy...like _really _creepy when he said that with a smile on his face. And the smile was really creepy too...not Rogue-ish. Well, he was hiding his irritation seeing that his eyes were twitching many times. Anyway, Frosch blinked and grinned her cute-ish grin

"It's Sting!"

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cue Vein

.

.

.

Killer Aura

.

.

.

.

Sting sneezed, and shuddered. "How come I feel some murderous intent to me..."

Sweat dropped

.

.

Rogue stepped out from the room, with his katana on his hand. Opening the door, he glared at Sting's room

A certain blonde is going to get killed tonight

Frosch tilted her head when Rogue left the room, "Fro is married to Rogue too right? Also with Sting...we're together everyday after all"

.

.

Misunderstanding

Poor Sting

Lesson no 1; Rogue is REALLY REALLY scary when he's mad

No 2; Understand the real meaning of marriage and how it works...before someone's else life is in danger

Last one, Let us pray for Sting Eucliffe's life

* * *

**Extended Ending**

A mage namely Sting Eucliffe was found either dead or in comatose state the next day

Rogue smirked in victory when he heard that news

Lector was also found beaten up with Sting

Before they were sent to the hospital, Lector whispered. "You...misunderstand the meaning of marriage Frosch-kun..." while Sting groaned and mumbled, "Curse her..."

..

..

Divorce..?

* * *

_A/N; Haha XD I love torturing Sting so much XD_

_And Rogue was quite OOC because I imagined him to be REALLY OVERPROTECTIVE towards Frosch so don't ask about that :D_

_Review! (Don't own FT!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sick**_

* * *

Sting noticed that his comrade's breathing was a bit off than usual. Also it was a bit weird that he had waked up earlier than Rogue had.

Weird, just weird. Something it's definitely going on

"Rogue, what's for today's breakfast?" The blonde asked. Said Dragon Slayer sighed and ran a hand to his silky black hair. His crimson orbs glared at Sting's green one.

"For once, can you make breakfast for yourself?" Rogue sighed at his friend's behavior. Sting rolled his eyes and leaned back to the couch and pouted

"But do you still remember the time when I tried to cook? I ended up burning the whole place" He grimaced at the memory, "Besides, your cooking is really good, right Frosch and Lector?" Both Exceeds nodded their head in agreement, while Sting smirked smugly. "See what I mean?"

Rogue sighed once more and lowered his head back down, "Alright alright I'll cook…" With a victory grin, Sting laid back and watched Rogue's movement closely. Founding there's actually nothing wrong with the Shadow Dragon Slayer's behavior nor body, he relaxed himself and let sleep overtake him

* * *

His head felt like it's spinning

When he had woken up this morning, there were sweat drops on his forehead. His bed was a complete mess and also wet from his sweat, his inky black hair was wet from the sweat and his face felt hot. He frowned when he had seen his reflection on the mirror. He hoped that he's not sick from yesterday; unfortunately God didn't hear his pray.

Yesterday was…how I can I say this…a VERY awful day for the Shadow Dragon Slayer

Grabbing the fried pan and the egg, he light up the stove and split up the egg into two and place it to the bowl and stir it, after he is done stirring it he checked whether the butter he put earlier is melted or not. Seeing that it is melted he poured the egg

All of the sudden he felt like he was in a transportation, no, it's even worse than it and to his protest he blacked out

* * *

"Sting! Sting! Wake up!" Frosch called desperately to the blonde with Lector beside her also calling for his comrade.

"Sting-kun! Please wake up!"

Both of them frowned and cried in exasperation to him, not finding any other way to wake him up but a light bulb appeared on Lector's head as he whispered his new found idea. She nodded. They took a deep breath and yelled at his ears, "Sting! Food's ready!" Said man's eyes opened and sat up immediately

"That was fast…" He glanced at them to found both of them crying loudly, he panicked immediately. "What's wrong guys?! Did someone bullied you guys?!" Rage slowly filled into him and he cracked his knuckles, "I swear if I found the culprit…don't cry you guys, I with Rogue will handle it" By Rogue's name being said, they cried even louder which made Sting winced and sweat dropped. "Really, what's wrong guys?!"

Lector sniffled up and wiped his tears from his now puffy red eyes, his mouth parted to speak, a horse voice coming out. "I-It's about Rogue-kun…"

"Rogue suddenly passed out!" Frosch finished it, bursting in tears on the way as Lector followed her. They both cried in unison as Sting tried to comfort them both. Truth to be told is that Sting never is the person to comfort people; rather he is the one that usually made them cry instead. But this is a different story, it's Lector and Frosch. "W-what if he…UWAAH!" Sting sighed in exasperation and patted their head

"Don't worry…I'll handle it. So don't cry okay?" He smiled assuring at them, the smile that he only reserved for his beloved comrades, they both nodded their heads and pointed where Rogue is—the kitchen. He stood up from the couch and ushered Lector and Frosch to stay where they are. Walking to the kitchen, Sting checked where Rogue is and found him on the floor breathing heavily. His eyes fluttered open and glared at Sting as he tried to sit up from his position, his hand reached for his forehead and checked that it's quite hot which he cursed at. Sting watched the scene with a smirk, "Do remember me to never take you to a bar ever again. You drank quite a lot yesterday, and I saw my worst nightmare…."

Rogue hardened his glare at Sting, then he spoke, "Shut up Sting, you're the one that forced me to do that" Said man chuckled and raised his hands in defeat

"I know I know…but I never thought that you have a low alcohol tolerance. It was quite amusing to see that—" He reached out for a camera. "Look, I even recorded the time you were drunk"

"You _did _what?!" Sting grinned his innocent grin, "I'll _kill _you" Before Rogue can reach out for his katana, he felt dizzy and stopped his movements while Sting froze and frowned. Sting sighed before punching Rogue on his stomach as he passed out.

_If I didn't punched him just now I bet that he will reject the offer to just go to the doctor or stay in bed_

Smart Sting….how smart…

Sting froze

_So…What should I do next?_

..

..

Take that back, he's a real idiot

Being the smart one he is (?) he carried Rogue to his room, _God what does he eat?_

That's plain mean Sting, because you weight a lot than him (not to mention you eat like a pig…) anyhow, he reached out for the phone (Yes they do have a phone) and dialed someone's number, "Yo, Srilina? You free? Uh huh, thing is that someone had gotten sick because he drank too much yesterday…_No _it is not me. What? Y-you bitch….I am 100% positive that I'm sane since the beginning…Curse you, well can you come over to check him out? You're the only one I know who can handle sick people. Hospital? Nah I'll call it when it's really critical…Shut up Srilina and just get your ass here already! Lector and Frosch are crying really loud now…Shut up! How the hell can I tell you about that when you're nagging about this and that? Now be a good girl then come over already damnit!" He sighed in frustration and hang up the phone as he waited

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE THE DOOR LOCKED WHEN SOMEONE IS COMING OVER?!"

"SHUT UP! I FORGOT TO UNLOCK THE DOOR OKAY?!"

"FORGOT! YOU FORGOT! UNFORGIVEABLE!"

"JUST CHECK ON ROGUE ALREADY DAMNIT!"

"I GOT IT! YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME CHECK ON HIM ALREADY!"

…

"You have to pay for the door Srilina" Sting growled under his breath, while the brunette simply huffed. He led her to Rogue's room, when they had arrived the blonde noticed Srilina looking the other way, a slight pink on her cheeks. Srilina is a fifteen year old teenage girl with brown wavy locks tied in a bun with emerald eyes; she's rather a loud person and often does sarcastic comments. How did they meet? It's simple actually; Srilina is the doctor of Saber Tooth which made her to take care of them when they're injured or sick. "Why are you blushing?"

She snapped out from her thoughts and rolled her eyes, "Shut up and I was not blushing"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am too"

"Am not"

….

Srilina laughed while Sting blushed from embarrassment, "YOU TRICKED ME DAMNIT!" Wiping her tears of laughter, she grinned at him

"Sucks to be you, Sting!"

"SHUT UP! And you don't change the subject! Why the hell were you blushing anyway?! Are you some kind of a kuudere or something?!" The brunette hit Sting square in the face

"I-I'm nervous okay?!"

"….You're just plain weird" Ignoring her protests, he opened the door and saw Rogue still on his bed. Yay! Kami-sama thank you that he's still asleep!

Said that too soon

"If you two wondering about why am I'm awake it's because both of you are so loud" Rogue simply said from his bed, sighing loudly. "Srilina, you must be here because Sting called you yes? No need to check on me, I'm fine"

Sting rolled his eyes as Rogue glared at him. The brunette's eyes twitched and shouted, "FINE?! I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE NOT FINE DAMNIT! STAY THERE AND LET ME CHECK ON YOU!" The Shadow Dragon Slayer sighed, rubbing his ears.

* * *

"Drink this medicine"

"No"

"Drink it"

"No"

"Drink…IT!"

"_**No**__" _

Srilina sighed, "If you're like this forever you won't get healed soon" Rogue turned away; the brunette pouted and smirked evilly. "Sting gave me this camera…" She held out a camera which he immediately recognized as he widened his eyes. "It contains the video when you're drunk yes?" He paled, "If you don't drink the medicine…then I'll show this to all Saber Tooth members, I can also show it to the whole world too…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Dare me; Sting's the one that gave me this idea if you refused to drink the medicine"

Black mailed was what happened to Rogue that day, also he made a list

A list how to kill Sting Eucliffe in the most sadistic way ever

The next day the blonde is sick

Rogue smirked

Payback time

* * *

_A/N; truthfully to be told, I wasn't very confident on this chapter *^* Hope ya guys like it though!_

_Next chapter is; Drunk :D Prepare for EXTREME OOC-ness lol XD And I don't own Fairy Tail :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; Ohoho~ I just love writing this fanfic XD_

* * *

_**Drunk**_

* * *

The blonde grinned as his hand showed up the recorder in front of the Shadow Dragon Slayer who kept his blank face on. Sting twirled the recorder and his mouth parted to speak, "Remember this Rogue?" Said man raised an eyebrow at his statement while Sting just smirked confidently. "This recorder contains…the video clip that I recorded when you're drunk."

"…I thought I already destroyed it, burned it, trashed it, and throw it out"

Sting rolled his dark green orbs, "I have a copy you know—"then came his arrogantly smirk "—let's watch it shall we?"

"How about…no"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"No and I remind you that I do not like sweets Sting"

"….Please?"

"_**No**_"

"You're no fun"

"…." Rogue grabbed his black cape and tied it, "Give me the tape"

"No way!"

"Yes way, now give me the tape right now" Pouting, the blonde gave it to him while Rogue took it and grabbed the door hold to leave to buy some fish to Frosch. "Good boy"

On his way to the market, he realized that his friend—Sting would not give up that easily. Hurrying up, he quickly finished buying fishes to Frosch and hurried home to find him tied into a chair with wires as soon as he reached the doorknob. "Sting…" He hissed, anger filling him. "Untie me…"

"Sorry, it's just that when you're drunk it was so amusing that I can't help it but to just let you see the tape! Now sit there like a good boy and watch it!"

* * *

"…_.Rogue, I think you drank too much"_

_Rogue hiccupped, with red ness on his cheeks and looked at Sting. "Hwuh? Nwo I didn't! I can drink mowe~" Sting covered his mouth with both of his hands, resisting the urge to laugh_

"_You drank 5 bottles of wine! And when you took one sip to the alcohol, you're already drunk! Stop drinking!"_

"_Nwah…Don't wanna…let me relax for this nwight Sting-chan…"_

_**Sting….CHAN?!**_

"_You're freaking me out Rogue, though this is amusing as hell" His eyes twitched every single second, Rogue….is totally not Rogue at all"_

"_Eh? Sting…..you're five!"_

"_EVEN YOUR GRAMMAR CHANGED! STOP DRINKING!"_

"_Uwaa~ I wanna play~ Where's Fro and Lector anyway huh?"_

"_They're at home…."_

"_I don't wanna go home"_

"…_.Stop it Rogue, stop drinking…really" _

"_Come on Sting-chan…join with me! Let's dance that oppa what style!"_

"_It's Oppa Gangnam style…AND DON'T DO THAT!"_

_He did that anyways_

"_MY EYES! ROGUE, STOP DRINKING! You're drunk as hell!" Even though Sting suffered a bit, he still got a good laughter that night. But seriously, Rogue's really scary when he's drunk…Oppa Rogue Style?_

_.._

_Meh, even the author's mind is out of control right now and she needs to go to the doctor for her sick mind_

* * *

"….Just kill me now" Rogue blankly said from his seat, urging to commit suicide after seeing that kind of thing. Today he's going to have a nightmare for sure. Sting merely laughed—rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach whole heartily. Sting wiped his tears of laughter and smirked at him. "I can't believe I did that…"

"Man, I got to thank the bartender for recording that!"

"My image is completely ruined you idiotic fool" Rogue deliberately stopped for a moment; he remembered something very amusing yet annoying at the same time. "…There was a time when you're drunk too you know, I remembered it as if it was yesterday"

"..Eh?"

"I'm going to tell you what foolishness you did"

* * *

_A/N; Mwuahahaha~ I had fun writing this one XD Rogue's image was completely ruined….;') Sorry that it's short! Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter after the next chapter is Drunk, Sting version! Beware of OOCness of Sting! And his image is going to be ruined as well… The Next chapter is quite a side story… I wanted to post it XD So be patient for Sting's image to be ruined after the next chapter which is Changeling! It's not really funny though… _

_P.S; Approximately, I got 40 or more ideas for this story LOL XD So prepare for later chapters! I'm not going to discontinue this or what ever, I'm going to continue this! I enjoy writing this so much ;) _

_REVIEW! And please check on my story; __**Who are You?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Changeling; 3**__**rd**__** Generation of Dragon Slayers**_

Rogue Cheney—a Shadow Dragon Slayer in Saber tooth, dark black hair covering his right eye, two snakes like eyes colored in blood red. Always is shown wearing dark clothes that match him perfectly. He is calm, sometimes shown having a soft side especially towards his Exceed—Frosch, caring and cold at the same time, quite the polite person, strong (A/N: and hot :3 –shot)

Sting Eucliffe—a White Dragon Slayer in Saber tooth, a blonde haired man with a scar on his right forehead—just above his right blue eye. He has diamond blue eyes and always showed to have a smirk on his face. He is arrogant, cocky, quite sadistic sometimes, but from all of that he also have a caring side towards his Exceed and when you know him better—he's a nice guy, and let's not forget that he is also strong (A/N: The same from above, hot X3 –shot)

So let's just say that these two Dragon Slayers are almost the opposite of each other—however, they are great friends, if I can say that. If you don't believe in that, let's just see this list of difference between those two Dragon Slayers

Sting often swears, Rogue never swears

Sting is arrogant, Rogue isn't arrogant as he is

Sting loves to watch or spar with someone, Rogue? He doesn't give a damn to it

Sting is basically quite energetic, Rogue…um..Well, emo-like? (A/N: Now readers, don't kill me for this)

Sting was a fan of Natsu Dragneel, Rogue was a fan of Gajeel Redfox

Sting's element is Light while Rogue is Shadow

Rogue is calm—way calm than Sting, Sting is quite hot headed

Rogue dislike too many crowds, Sting always loved to go out

Rogue don't talk much, Sting is rather talkative

You can say that Rogue is more..Mature? Well, I imagined Sting to be more childish than Rogue so…

Sting didn't care when Yukino was kicked out and humiliated while Rogue cares

Sting never rarely thinks about strategies, in other words like Natsu; go all out while Rogue still think about his actions first

…..

Need I say more? Well, here are the same things about them:

They both are Dragon Slayers

They both as a Dragon Slayers—has a motion sickness

Both were raised by a dragon then planted a lacrima inside their body

Both killed their dragons a.k.a foster parents

Both overestimated their powers as they fought with Natsu and Gajeel (well, Natsu to be precise)

And…I think that's enough for now. Now let's just go on with the story…Yes! This _is _the full summary, not the story _yet_. We're wasting time here in these summary guys, really, read the story now, because when we're talking about the summary the two main casts had already began act #2! Ehm, let me take a breath now…-cough- Okay! –Reads the script-

_In a faraway place, there live two—_

WAIT A MOMENT! I disagree with this sentence; this is like some sort of a fairy tale! Who made this script?!

..

Oh wait, it's me….Ehm, sorry readers let's continue with a new sentence! And enjoy the story! (Yes, that was a part of the summary just now :3)

* * *

**Changeling; 3****rd**** Generation of Dragon Slayers**

**This is the story, not the summary; rest assured, I'm bored teasing you guys**

* * *

In Saber tooth base operations, every members were basically doing jobs—they were trying hard to gain Saber tooth's position as the number 1 guild in Fiore, they do not want their Master—Jiemma to get mad again

After the Grand Magic Games had ended, Fairy Tail won first place and Saber tooth won second place. The night when the results were told, Jiemma was pissed. He was protesting about their weakness and he wanted to erase their guild marks right away as he wanted to dismissed the whole entire guild and make a new one—a stronger one. They managed to convince Jiemma to stop his actions which amazingly worked and swore that they will get back their title back.

"Give back our title back? Is that even possible after four of the strongest members at our guild got kicked out by Master?" One member of Sabertooth said, eyeing the request board carefully. His teammates nodded, agreeing with him. "I heard that Rufus-san joined Blue Pegasus"

"Oh? You mean the one that got the crazy perfume man and many pretty boys?" He growled, as he remembered that man; Ichiya

"I don't know why but it kind of suits him…."

"If he's here right now, you'll get your ass kick by now you know"

"Well he's no longer here so who cares?"

"Anyway…I think Orga-san joined Quatro Cerberus" The leader continued the conversation, no comments were made; they actually think that it matched him too

And they realized-their leader hadn't said about the two Dragon Slayers that were once a member of the guild, they stared at him—waiting for his next information about them but received no response. Knowing that he was stared by his teammates, he turned to face them with an annoyed expression on

"…What?" They blinked several times before regaining their composure, "Um, you haven't said anything about Rogue-sama and Sting-sama…." He blinked, since when did his teammates called the two Dragon Slayers with a _–sama_?

The leader sighed and pick up a job while glancing at them and the job's description. "Here's the job, let's do this". "You haven't answered about them…."

Growling under his breath, he answered. "I don't know okay?! The last thing I heard was they were planning to join Fairy Tail, I don't know if that's true or not, but I highly doubt that it's not true"

* * *

In the middle of Fiore, there stood four figures. One wearing dark clothes; black trousers, black shirt and a white scarf covering his mouth. He has dark black inky hair ending at his neck and crimson snake like eyes, his left one being hide by his bangs. Beside him was a small green Exceed dressed in a frog costume. The other one was a blonde man with blue aquamarine eyes; he wore a white shirt that showed his abs, white with dark blue trousers with black sandals and a black jacket. On his shoulder sat a small red Exceed with a blue vest

The people noticed them at once; Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe with both of their Exceeds, the formers mages of Sabertooth

They were even shocked as the three of them entered Fairy Tail's guild, questions lingers in their head. _What are they doing? Did they just enter the Guild?_

As expected from Fairy Tail; Cana having a drinking match with Macao, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray fighting as Erza joined the two of them too due to Gray stomping her strawberry cake, Mirajane with a smile plastered on her delicate face, Lucy sitting there reading books with Levy not joining the 'fun'. Did they break something? Well…

Tables, Checked!

Chairs, checked!

Floor, checked!

Stairs, checked!

…

You can say that everything is broken right now

Makarov burst in tears as he imagined how much the bill is going to take; they had just win the Grand Magic Tournament and finally have the money to repair the Guild, now they just have to destroy it again? Boy, must sucks to be the Master….and the Council's reaction to this? Oh my, it's going to be hilarious. Anyway~ the two dragon slayers raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay..? I kind of expected this but…this is a bit…extreme?" The blonde said, gazing around the room. The shadow dragon slayer sweat dropped at the sight while sighing, "I know that Fairy Tail guild is noisy for almost 24/7 per day but I never suspected to be _this _noisy"

"Fro agrees!" The green frog costumed Exceed chirped; her eyelashes batting while putting her always smile. The red Exceed 'ckckck'ed at his friend, "Fro-kun, I've been with Fairy Tail for almost 1 day and I noticed that…Fairy Tail is one idiotic guild and reckless guild as well as noisy…but…"

"It's a very nice guild, I somehow can feel the friendship inside by hearing their name" He smiled triumphal; he had once been saved by Fairy Tail once when he was with Minerva. Sting was really grateful at that time, and he cried in happiness, he didn't care that everyone had watching him as long as his Exceed is with him he doesn't mind. The four former mages decided to check out Fairy Tail today to express their gratitude, although Sting and Rogue are still intending to defeat their former idols.

Foods scattered around the wooden ebony floor as the mages tried to not stomp on them while making their way to the Master. As soon as they found Master Makarov, they bowed their heads low to him as Rogue spoke. "Master of Fairy Tail, we would like to have permission to express our gratitude to your guild" Said Master raised his eyebrow at this, but he eventually laugh

"You don't need to ask permission on something like that! Now you two are Sting and Rogue right? Let me call Natsu and Gajeel for you…"

"Gajeel is not needed, Natsu will do"

"Why?"

"….Nothing, just call them over so we can express our gratitude and leave" Makarov called for Mirajane and ordered the barmaid to call Natsu. Unfortunately when Rogue and Sting want to thank him alone, his whole team (Gray,Erza,Lucy,Wendy, and Happy plus Levy) came. "..Excuse our interference to what was you guys doing but..We would like to thank you for saving Lector's life. Sting, thank him"

The blonde scowled and bowed his head in respect (?), "Fine…Thanks Natsu-san..For saving my Exceed's life"

Natsu grinned, "No problem! You guys were having troubles after all, by the way, won't your master—that giant bearded man will be mad if he sees you two lingering around Fairy Tail?"

Sting answered, "No he won't, because we quitted the guild, or rather we were exiled from it…."

"Then join Fairy Tail!"

"….We don't know for sure if it's about that…"

"Come one! It'll be fun!"

Rogue sighed whole heartily, the blonde following his actions afterwards. Then they heard a bluenette's voice calling for Lucy Heartfillia. "Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan! Eh..that paper is..If I'm not wrong..that's…"

Sting took a look on it with Rogue and read it in unison

And…

"That's the paper job that we read and ended up switching bodies! Why is it still there?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief

"More importantly….those two Dragon Slayers read it!" Erza continued

_Oh…shit_

* * *

"How the fuck did this happened?!" Sting—in Rogue's body shouted, making everyone dumbfounded hearing the Shadow Dragon Slayer's voice get used by Sting to speak and swear.

"Sting, language. Remember that you're in my body now so don't ruin my image"

"Your pride means a lot to you huh….well how the hell can we come back to our usual selves Fairies?!"

Levy flinched, "Um, I'll read the cure for it! Be patient okay?"

"Hurry up! I can't take this bastard's clothes already! Damn Rogue, why do you wear capes like this?! DO you want to be Superman or Batman or something?! It's friggin hot!" Sting—Rogue's body complained to Rogue who's in Sting's body.

Rogue twitched and smacked Sting, "Shut up Sting, I should say the same as you. How can you stand such revealing clothes? Do you want girls to swoon after you after seeing your abs like that? Ugh, just no"

"At least I'm not trying to be Batman"

"At least I'm not an idiotic, arrogant, cocky, dumb, blond (Lucy; Hey!), sexist (Sting; wait…so you think that I'm a sexist?!), playboy, and a jerk…Wait, hold on a minute, if I remember correctly I have a list about you.."

"YOU HAVE A LIST?!"

"…Yes I do"

…."You're insane"

Until Levy does the spell, the two continued arguing like that.

But after that they made note to selfs; Never come to Fairy Tail again…they got enough troubles for one day

* * *

_A/N; A rush chapter! But hey, at least they update is fast enough. I love writing about them so much damnit =w= Next chapter is Drunk Sting version! Whoot~ I'm going to enjoy ruining his character so much –sadistic grin- and here he's my favorite character below Rogue lol XD_

_Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; DESTROYING STING'S IMAGE HAHAHAHA_

* * *

_**Drunk—Sting's version**_

* * *

"_Uwahaha~ This world is full of pink~ I love pink!" Drunk Sting exclaimed cheerfully while Rogue sipped his drink peacefully—pretending to not know the blonde. "Uwa~ There's a pink bandanna! Me want that! Rogue-chan~ gimme that~"_

_Rogue sighed and massaged his temples, "First, don't call me __**Rogue-chan **__and this world is not pink, and then that's not a bandanna, it's a vodka…" Too late Rogue, Sting already splashed the vodka to you making Rogue wet and stink in alcohol. He calmed himself down, remembering himself that his friend is currently drunk…_

"_This chair is so cute!" Sting said, holding the red Exceed in his hands. Lector sweat dropped_

"_Sting-kun..I'm not a chair—"_

"_I wonder if it's edible or not…"_

_Lector paled immediately and quickly hid himself behind Rogue who face palmed, "This is why I refused to let you drink…"_

_Frosch frowned at Sting's behavior, "Fro thinks that Sting is insane" Rogue nodded_

"_There's another chair! And it can talk too! So cool!"_

_Frosch got hugged tightly, she foamed herself when she can't breathe. "Sting! Release Frosch right now!" Eventually, Rogue managed to separate his Exceed with Sting though it took a lot of effort. Rogue heaved out a sigh and panted heavily while dealing with his anger_

_After that Rogue felt his lips touched someone_

_It's a MALE's lips_

_And a certain blonde too_

_FUCK NO_

"_Tehe" Drunk Sting is suicidal, definitely and also a freak_

_.._

_.._

…

_.._

_Cue Vein_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_Anger rising to 50%...70%...80%..99&..99,9999999999999%...100%...%_

_.._

_SUPER SUPER KILLER AURA!_

_Rogue connected his fist to Sting's head and knocked him to the table, boy was the punch hard…Hell the table broke in pieces_

_He's really angry_

"_Is Rogue-kun going to leave him alone like that?" Lector asked nervously, terrified of the Shadow Dragon Slayer's strength_

"_..Just leave him be and let him die freezing, and let him rot in hell. Kill him in the most sadistic way ever.."_

_ROGUE IS SCARY!_

* * *

End of story

Sting turned into blob Sting and Rogue inwardly groaned, "Let's make a deal shall we?"

Blob Sting didn't answer

"We shall never drink any alcohol, ever again" Blob Sting amazingly nodded his head muttering many swearing words

* * *

_A/N; Yaoi? I don't know XD Remember that it's just for fun! Don't take it seriously..I don't want my hubbies to be homo sexual –shot-I don't even like Yaoi or Yuri but it's amusing to write them in a humor fanfic X3  
_

_I had fun writing this chapter __ Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter is; Yaoi and Yuri!_

_And I always update quickly when it comes to this fanfic yes? Hehe ;)  
_

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; This one is quite long but also short, there's phase one, two, three, and four.. =w= Phase one is discovering internet, two is yaoi and yuri, three is uke and seme and fourth is the popular facebook!_

* * *

_**Discovering Internet**_

* * *

Yesterday Sting discovered the internet in his computer, and he was proud by it

"…Sting, you only discovered it yesterday? But it's been in our computer for 5 years right?" Rogue stated

With that being said, it resulted Sting to go into his pouting, 'depressing corner'

"But Rogue, what do you usually see in the internet?" Sting asked

"Usually I would read books there and read the wikipedia…" He replied

"How boring….Why don't you go and make that…that…Fun Book? Eh, Fair Bay?"

"…..It's called Face Book, Sting"

"Yeah! Face Book! That's it…"

"No thanks, I have no interest in doing something so trivial like that" Rogue commented, searching for any books he would like to read again. "And the internet works for us to have more knowledge, don't waste on something like that"

Sting rolled his eyes, "What an emo…"

"Sting, what did you just say?" He said with a dangerous tone, right hand reaching for his katana. Sting straightened up and but his lips.

"Nothing sir!"

"Good"

…..

"Rogue, what is an email?" Said man face palmed,

"Search it in the internet, go ask Google"

_A few minutes later_

Sting understood what email is and asked Rogue how to make it which he replied with the same answer, ask Google. "Google is very helpful.." Sting said after he's done making an email, and also he made one for Rogue too to his protests.

* * *

_**Yaoi and Yuri**_

* * *

The blonde checked his emails and then opened Google to ask what is Yaoi and Yuri. He had seen that kind of words for a few days and was wondering about that, even Rogue was curious. He clicked on the Wikipedia but didn't really catch what it meant so he opened 'Yaoi and Yuri' images in Google.

Want to see his reaction?

Well…

"! &#*!#&(T(&!#$^)(!&$!*^&(%!#^*$#*!^#*!^#%*~&^)(~_)!( _#)~_~(_)#)!*Y#!&$ $ #% ^! (*)~( _!"

….

_PRANG!_

Rogue accidently dropped the plate he was cleaning with a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Cleaner'

…

Just joking, he's only cleaning the dishes with a plain white shirt and black jeans, NO AN APRON OR ANTHING WEIRD. Rest assured okay?

"That scream…it's Sting" Good guess Rogue… He sighed and run upstairs to Sting's room. "What happened Sting?" Opening the door, he asked

Sting pointed to the computer screen with his eyes tight shut and fingers trembling, apparently scared for life. Rogue raised an eyebrow and look at the screen

..

Blank face

..

..

..

Eyes closing

..

Turn off the computer

..

"Open your eyes now" Sting opened his eyes and screamed

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? !#!&#^*( &!(&#$!(*$&!(&%!( &*)($(Q(!#&(~%^!"

"You're talking Gibberish"

"Shut up! I-I'm scared for life now!"

"No you're not, just remember to understand what the word means before checking out the pictures" Rogue lectured him, which he nodded firmly

"..But you're awfully calm after seeing that, Rogue"

"….Don't say that, don't you see that I'm having goose bumps now?" Sting checked

_It's true…_

* * *

_**Uke and Seme**_

* * *

Sting and Rogue had sworn that they despise yaoi and yuri right away, but curiosity towards the term 'Uke and Seme' killed them which made them to search what it means. Seems like it's a part of yaoi—the term they despise.

How they wish they didn't saw the pictures in the explanation of the google.

Damn you Google

_**Face Book**_

Seeing that FaceBook is currently popular around the city—no, the whole world. Sting decided to participate in the site, and then he joined in with the name 'Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer'

Rogue also has one, which was made by the blonde. Rogue changed his password after Sting made the FB account. What shocked them the most is that they immediately have many of friends request.

* * *

Rogue-san~

_**Rogue'sLover123. 1 minute ago**_

…Your username is really disturbing

_**Rogue Cheney-Shadow Dragon Slayer. 1 minute ago**_

* * *

_**Rogue Cheney-Shadow Dragon Slayer **_changed his profile picture

**Comments;**

ROGUE-SAMA! MARRY ME!

_**KIloveAnime. 5 minutes ago**_

**KiloveAnime, **No! He's mine =3=

_**KimpatsunoKitsune, 5 minutes ago**_

….I'm right here you know

_**Rogue Cheney-Shadow Dragon Slayer, 4 minutes ago**_

KYAAAAAAA~

_**KiloveAnime, 1 minute ago**_

… This is not interesting at all

_**Rogue Cheney-Shadow Dragon Slayer, a few seconds ago**_

* * *

Chat ; Rogue Cheney-Shadow Dragon Slayer with Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer

**Rogue Cheney-Shadow Dragon Slayer; **Sting, Why did you make me a Face Book account? It's disturbing

**Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer; **Don't complain Rogue! I don't want to be alone in this site

**Rogue Cheney-Shadow Dragon Slayer; **Whatever

..

…

**Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer; **I'm bored

**Rogue Cheney-Shadow Dragon Slayer; **…

* * *

_A/N; Uwam…making a FB fanfic is really hard T_T_

_Hope you enjoyed it though! REVIEW! I BEG YOU!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; don't ask me how I got this idea…Pop out into my mind ok?_

* * *

_**Hair Gel **_

"Rogue!" Sting shouted from the bathroom. The man from downstairs groaned, wondering what's wrong _again._

Rogue placed his cell phone* at the dinner table and walked to the bathroom with Lector and Frosch following closely behind him. As soon as he reached the bathroom door, he knocked the ebony door. "Sting, I believe you want to talk about something yes?" The blonde unlocked the door and there he was, dressed in only a towel hanging to his waist. His hair still wet from the shower he took and the scent of shampoo still in the room. "So? What did you do this time?"

Sting raised both of his hands in defeat, as his mouth opened to make a protest, "You just said that like I always do mistakes!"

Rogue nodded his head tiredly, "Of course, because it is true after all" He put a hand to his mouth to hide his yawn, seemly bored in the conversation. "Now continue to the topic, what do you want?"

Sting scratched his head while looking away from the dark haired man who was staring at the glass with no interest at all. "Do you know where my hair gel is?" Rogue snapped away from his staring and raised an eyebrow at Sting's question, as if knowing what Rogue is asking, Sting continued. "I'm only using it for the ball!

"Oh, that ball that the Lady is holding tonight…I wonder how Jiemma agreed to that"

"Well, Mistress is his daughter, is that reason not enough?"

"True enough…..but why do you need to hair gel your hair? Because it will look silly if you do that" The red eyed man said bluntly as usual

Sting groaned at the memory, "Mistress said that if I don't do that, then she'll give me punishment, do I want punishment? Hell no"

Rogue however, noticed the blanks in that story, What Sting said must be true….Oh…now he gets it. This could be a good laughter so he shrugged the problem. "The hair gel is inside that cupboard, go get it and do your thing then you go. Oh and Mistress said that you have to wear glasses with thick frames"

"GEH. What..? You're not going?"

"I'm coming, but I'll be earlier than you"

"Why?"

_Because I don't want to get in a mess with you AGAIN and also I will pretend that I don't know you if we really did go together….I have seen Sting's picture when he had used hair gel on his hair, looks weird._

_Oh, give him thick frame glasses then he'll look like a nerd_

_Trust me, I once did that to him while he's sleeping_

* * *

Laughter echoed around the room as Sting growled

Everyone was laughing their heads off

Hell, even Jiemma chuckled AND Rogue is at the corner of the room with his hands covering his mouth, it's clear that he's holding his laughter.

"Sting, I can't believe you fell for it! I was only joking you know" Minerva laughed with a smirk

"What?!"

Rogue placed a hand to his shoulders.

"Sting…Today's April Fool"

..

…

" WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

_A/N; Seriously, I imagined Sting as a nerd I this chapter LOL OOC yes? Hehe_

_I'M SORRY FOR OOC-ness! WEIRDNESS! And especially for Sting's fans…don't get mad to me! I'm also a fan to him but I enjoy torturing him so… X9_

_Review!_

_P.S; I won't be updating for a while due to exams WISH ME LUCK!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N; finally the exams are over! I hope I got nice grades and earn the third place! *^*_

* * *

_**Unlucky**_

* * *

He was utterly pissed off

When he had woken up in the morning, his favorite shirt was gone and his head had hit the table/ceiling many times. His blonde hair was a complete mess and he didn't have any sleep at that night, gaining eye bags as the result.

Now guess what?

He was stuck _babysitting_ a five year old boy and three 4 year olds.

Rogue had left in a different mission than him. He's alone handling the kids now, but having Rogue beside him wouldn't help anyway. That man was too freaking quiet and emotionless damn it!

"Blondie-onii-chan!" The kid called, known as Kotatsu. Kotatsu grin widely at Sting and pointed outside, where the ice cream stand is located at. Sting twitched at the nickname he had given to him, sure he's blonde but he did not like it when he got call that.

"First, my name is Sting Eucliffe, not _Blondie_."

"Then… Baka-nii-chan!"

Sting face palmed, grumbling incoherent words. "What the hell, you brat?! What do you want, ice cream?" Kotatsu nodded quickly, eyes glistening with happiness. "Tch, fine. Oi, you brats. Let's get some ice cream"

"Yay!"

* * *

Sting pulled out his money and gave it to the man. He sighed and turned his head when he heard his name being called by those kids

All that I have to say is bad move, Sting

Well, having an ice cream on your face isn't very neat…Yeah, the kid that is known as Shota threw him his ice cream flat on the face

"YOU F**KIN KID! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Finally his job is over, and Sting can finally enjoy the peace in his home. A few minutes later after Sting laid his body on the couch; Rogue entered the house with a pale expression, tiredness shown on his face.

"Rogue! You got to hear what did those kids did to me; they threw me ice creams, draw on my face with ink, farted in front of me, made my hair all a mess, and wrote_ I love Mom 4ever _on my shirt! Then they still threw tomatoes at me, ripped my clothes, make up my face, et cetera!"

Rogue kept a blank expression and a long heavy sigh escaped from his lips. "Well that is quite…disturbing (amusing if I may add) but…hear my day" The dark haired man grimaced at the memory, "I was assigned to guard this fat old lady that acts like a teenager forcing to love. Her face…there are many of pimples and there's a _beard _on her face…she wore too much mascara. Did I mention that it resulted her to have an appearance like a gorilla? Not to mention she's bald"

"And after that, she dragged me to shops and shops; she kept on trying tight dresses… "

Sting felt sorry for his comrade already, and Rogue added. "And she pecked me on the cheek…" Now Rogue had goose bumps on her hand and shuddered terribly.

Hell, even Sting who didn't get that mission and got that kind of torture even shuddered and paled at the mentioning.

Both of the Dragon Slayers were really unlucky that day.

* * *

_A/N; Hey you all~ I miss you guys T_T And I hope this chapter pleases you all! Because I wrote this with utter boredom o3o lol, well tomorrow I have no school which means that I can write the next chapter!_

_I take requests now, if you guys want! Give your ideas to me then I shall write it with an ad of humor! XD Well, I already had 40 or more ideas for this fic but I want to hear you guys thoughts ^_^_

_Review please :D Ja Ne!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Surprise Visit_**

* * *

The door bell rang to their home, Rogue guessed it's the postman or someone so he opened the door without seeing who's the boy who rang the bell on the window.

"Os! How are you Rogue?"

He quickly slammed his door shut, sweat dropping. What he just say was just a blur of pink and blank with piercings but he already know who they are.

" . . " He demanded while struggling to keep the door shut.

"Don't ask me why, I was forced to go here"

"And I just want to know are you guys up for a fight or not!"

Rogue vein twitched at the Salamander's statement, "How about _No, _We do not have any intention on fighting you two again. We are currently busy so will you two please leave!"

Finally he stopped struggling because there's no sign of them. Letting out a breath of relief, he turned his back. "1...2..3!" The pinkette had kicked the door open, resulting it broken

Sting showed up, "What's all these ruckus about, Rogue?"

Freezing dead on his tracks, his jaw dropped. "Natsu-san?! Gajeel-san?! What the hell are you two doing here?!"

* * *

"So you two were playing Truth and Dare and both of you accepted dare, Lucy and Levy suggested the dare for visiting us?"

They were drinking tea by now as Natsu and Gajeel explained their situations. Natsu leaned back to the couch and shrugged his shoulders, "Well to put it simply, yes!"

"Were you Fairies bored or something to play such trivial game?" Rogue glared at his door which is broken because Natsu and Gajeel's grand entrance. "Now you have visited us yes? Leave right now"

"Eh?! But this place is comfy! Maybe comfier than Lucy's place! And we got all the way from the guild to here! We even asked for directions for you guys home!" Natsu complained

Gajeel tch-ed, "Shut the hell up, Salamander."

Sting was annoyed, he drank his tea by ease though. Silence came by to the four

Natsu was fidgeting because of the silence, it bothered him.

Gajeel then snapped, "Who the hell are you staring at?!" He glared at Rogue who raised his eyebrow in amusement

"I didn't stare at anyone, especially _you_. I was only drinking my tea while staring at the door that _you_ broke. By the way, you're paying for the damage" Rogue said simply

"What the fuck?! Salamander is the one who broke it!"

"However, you also joined because I _saw you_ punched the door as well"

...

The Iron Dragon Slayer muttered many curse words after that.

"Let's show you guys around, then after that I'll kick you guys out" Sting suggested

* * *

"This is the bathroom, kitchen, living room, et cetera..."

"And this is Rogue's room" Sting said, opening the door.

"WOAH! It's full of books! And it's freaking tidy..." Natsu exclaimed, and face paling seeing many of books.

Gajeel can't help but commenting a; "Tch, what do you do every day? Read? You're like that shrimp, what a nerd"

Rogue glared at him with his crimson eyes, hand reaching to his katana. And then the book Gajeel was holding was cut in half. "Can you repeat that word again, _Gajeel_?"

Sting whispered to them, "Don't make him mad, you'll have nightmares if you do"

* * *

Sting opened the door of his room, revealing a messy and untidy room. It's like Natsu's house

He looked proud by the look of his room.

"...Sting, by the time these two leave, I'm expecting this room to be clean and not smelly" Rogue ordered

"What?! No way! I hate cleaning and this is clean enough"

Rogue gave him a blank stare, "There's a _dead rat _in the room"

...

No comment

* * *

"Now you two, tomorrow I'll be expecting 500.000 jewels from you two"

Natsu's jaw dropped, "That door is that expensive?!"

"Well, the door is only 200.000 but 300.000 is from you two barging in to our house and destroying my privacy" Rogue sighed

"That's just not fair"

"Live with it, it's life"

* * *

_A/N; I know that it's not really funny -_-" _

_Credits to Seri3997 who gave me this idea! Next chapter up in a few hours!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Library**_

* * *

Morning came as usual to the both Dragon Slayers. Frosch and Lector are still asleep in their rooms, but breakfast is already served for them. When Rogue and Sting finished their breakfast, they still are sleep. Rogue picked up their foods and put them on the refrigerator.

"Sting, I'm going to the library by noon"

"Eh? The library again? Doesn't it bore you or something?" He commented. Lately Rogue had go to the library very often to borrow books of course, for Rogue it's normal but for Sting who _hates_ reading books…

Rogue turned his head to the clock, "I'm going now if you don't mind"

**Sting; completely ignored by Rogue**

"W-wait! I'm going too; I don't know why you like the library that much!"

"Well, for someone who actually _reads _book often goes to the library because it contains many books. Now you loath reading books so don't come, you will get bored eventually and starts to nag and nag again"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"….I'm quite certain that I'm going to win the bet so sure, a bet it is"

* * *

Sting was quite certain that he was going to win the bet

Haha, poor Sting for thinking like that! He was now sleeping on the table while snoring loudly, on his hands there's a book namely 'Lupin'

Rogue just sighed seeing the sight.

"Rogue!" Someone called his name, and a certain bluenette showed up. "You're here again, well what book do you find interesting now?" Levy asked him

He put on a kind smile and showed her the book, "This is the book"

Levy grinned, putting her hands to her cheek while squealing. "_House of Horrors!" _He gave it to her as she nodded. "I'm going to read it here for about 5 minutes okay? Then I'll give it back to you!" She pulled out her reading glasses and began reading.

Five minutes have passed, and Levy finished the book. "Thanks Rogue, I'm glad that I found someone who likes book as me in this town except for Lu-chan!"

"Lu-chan…do you mean Lucy Heartfillia the Celestial Mage?" She nodded

"She's a great friend of mine, she's currently writing a novel you know! When it's finished I'll be the first one who'll read it!"

"Is that so? Well after you read it, mind if you tell me what the story is?"

Levy blinked and smiled again. "Sure! In fact I'll ask Lu-chan for permission for you to read it as well" Rogue closed his eyes

"Thank you, and….how's Gajeel?" He asked to the bluenette who suddenly blushed furiously. "…You don't have to answer that…"

"No! It's fine, he's doing fine and still going on missions alone!" Levy waved an assuring hand, and then she checked the clock. "I've got to go now, thanks again Rogue! See you next time"

He nodded his head as she left

They met when Rogue came to the library and she bumped into him while carrying lots of books. Of course he helped her, and Levy started questioning him why's there a Saber tooth mage here when there's a lot of good libraries out there. Rogue said that he likes this place the much. Levy nodded in understanding, they soon chatted about books and become comrades in the library

Rogue sighed in relief seeing Sting still sleeping which means he didn't hear the conversation. If Sting heard it then he would be teasing Rogue to no end

"I won the bet of course"

* * *

_A/N; See? An update! It's because I don't have any school today and didn't go anywhere! Tomorrow sadly I can't update because I'll be out of town and the day after tomorrow, school again! T_T Until next week, I still have school but…Semester break is coming! Yippie~_

_I know that this chapter wasn't funny =3= But hey, not all of the chapters **have** to be funny right? :D  
_

_Well, I want to hear you guys thoughts and if you want, give me ideas so I don't get confused on what chapter should I write! And check on my fanfic please, Who are You? 'kay? And I also want to write two new stories but I'm not really sure about that.. ^_^_

_Ja Ne!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N; I update quite fast ne? ^_^ because it's short after all :D_

_Credits to Nakao Nakashima and sereneskydragonslayer_

* * *

_**Stuck**_

"So…" Rogue started, "How did we get into this situation again?" He said, shuffling himself to a better position. "This is your entire fault, Sting" Sting groaned and hissed at him.

"Don't move, Rogue! You're taking way to much space" complained Sting.

Where are they exactly?

Well…to put it short, Sting found something that interests him _in _a duffel bag, when people started to walk to his direction. He panicked and quickly hid himself in the bag, dragging Rogue…

Yeah, that's the story, quite amusing right?

"Ugh! This bag is heavy" Someone complained, trying to pick up the bag. "Hey, help me out here!"

The next thing they know is that someone carried them into a terrifying place for all dragon slayers. Yes, they carried them to a _truck_

Sting turned green as the truck began to move, Rogue himself is paling. Rogue noticed his friend's face and twitched. "Sting! Don't throw up here!"

"Too…late…" Rogue, being close to him is the victim. He vein twitched at him but froze, dizziness corrupted him.

They wish this wouldn't take too long

Unfortunately, the truck's destination is the airport. Know what that means? Yeah, _the plane_

Did I mention that the plane destination is England?

Ouch, sucks to be you guys, Rogue and Sting

After hours of throwing up (Rogue threw up too! And the bag is very nasty…Rogue and Sting made a mental note to wash themselves after this and take a long shower) they finally got out only to receive bad news

Rogue saw the banner, _Welcome to England!_

They have to go to Japan so…plane

"Up for swimming?"

Not going to happen guys, even though you guys are one tough person but that will be impossible so plane it is!

* * *

_**Black Out**_

Sting for the first time, typed in his computer. When he finally is done, he cheered, however unfortunately for his is that the computer suddenly blacked out with the lights. His jaw dropped to the floor

"WHAT THE HELL?! ! *^5& !&$%P"

Rogue sat there on his couch reading his book with his reading glasses until the lights suddenly turned off, and he heard a scream of Sting cursing whatever. He sighed tiredly and walked to his room without any disturbance of the power off, he's used seeing in the darks after all. Does that involve him being a Shadow Dragon Slayer? Laughs

"What's the matter Sting! You're disturbing my eardrums with you screams"

Sting growled under his breath, "I just typed something in my computer and then there's the black out—"

"Whoa, wait a minute, _**you **__typed _in the computer?!" He nodded as Rogue placed a hand to his forehead, slightly irritating him by the contact. "You're not sick, aren't you Sting?"

"I'm not damnit! Is it _that _weird?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not going to wonder if the earth is going to collapse anytime soon by you doing that" Rogue commented with a straight face

"..F**k! "

Finally after midnight, the power is on again and Sting already forgot what did he typed in his computer

Worthless…

* * *

_A/N; Meh, I know that this isn't that funny -_-" Hope ya like it though! Sereneskydragonslayer and Nakao Nakashima are the one that gave me these brilliant ideas so I credit this chapter for them!_

**Oh yeah, before I forget…Next chapter is entering an arc! Yippie~! It's Childhood Arc, you can guess what will I put in there ^_^ **

_Next chapter; How the Two Met_

_P.S; not important though! This only involves myself T~T I just got confessed yesterday by a boy~! ^/^ Was very nervous but I can handle it! That's my first time being confessed lol */*_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Let me remind you guys that this is entering the Childhood Arc okay? _

_AND I HOPE THAT THIS IS NOT OOC!_

* * *

_**The Two Met**_

* * *

"Ne, Rogue. How did you and Sting met?" Levy blurted out. Both of the Dragon Slayers raised an eyebrow and took a sip of tea again. They are now currently in Fairy Tail HQ because Levy had invited Rogue and Sting (being the usual stalker—bored person he is) followed Rogue and besides, both of them wants to see Fairy Tail in usual days, if it's into their liking they may join the guild.

Natsu who just came back from his mission with Lucy and Happy—who is playing with Lecter, Frosch, Lily, and Charla—grinned and said; "Yeah! Did you guys meet when you were trained by your dragons?" Natsu had left the thought about them killing their own foster father; let the past be the past as they say.

Rogue shook his head, "We met after we killed our dragons at Saber Tooth Guild. Do you guys really want to hear it?" They nodded eagerly. "Fine"

* * *

_Nine year old Rogue was walking from the cliff to the town, a bit lost at the forest but because of his sensitive hearing and smell, he finally reached the town. He was glancing from places to places and one banner caught his eyes; __**Saber Tooth guild.**__ He always wanted to join a guild_

_So…he entered the building and found a girl with braided black hair blocking his way to the entrance. "You, who are you? What business do you have here?"_

"…_I want to join this guild if possible"_

_The girl chuckled loudly and raised her head up, taunting him a little. "And what do you think that makes you so sure about that?" He glared at her as she began to laugh with a smirk. "I'm joking; let me guide you to my father"_

"_What's your name?"_

"…_Rogue Cheney"_

_She smirked a little, "Nice name, and you have the potential to bring this guild to it's crown so I'll guess I'll accept you. I'm Minerva, the daughter of the guild's master"_

_He kept silent. After walking with silence, they entered Jiemma's door. "Who is this kid, Minerva?" Jiemma demanded_

"_Father, this kid has a name which is Rogue Cheney. He wants to join the guild"_

_Jiemma groaned, "Very well, give him the usual"_

"_But father, I find this kid the same as Sting Eucliffe. He has the potential and also…you're a Dragon Slayer aren't you?" Minerva glanced at Rogue who widened his eyes, how did she know that? "I just know"_

_The master took a few minutes of silent to answer and he answered the thing that pleases Minerva and Rogue the most, "Very well, Rogue you are accepted to the Guild"_

_After that, Rogue was introduced to the guild._

_A blonde kid scoffed, "Keh, he looks weak to me" The kid approached Rogue. "Oi, you, fight with me!"_

"_Unfortunately, I have no interest in doing that" Rogue simply stated, turning away from the boy's gaze._

_The boy twitched, "What's your problem huh?! Are you scared or something?!"_

_Rogue glared at him with his crimson eyes. "No I am not; very well I shall spar with you"_

_Minerva and Jiemma watched from afar with interest, two newbies that are promising are planning to fight, This will be interesting_

* * *

"In the end, it ended as a draw…Rogue had no problem with that while I have so we ended up sparring every day. But that stopped when I saw him always alone in the Guild. Me, being the awesome and gentle guy I am, I approached him and became his friend!" Sting proudly said

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You, _awesome and gentle? _Give me a break" Sting cursed her

"We sometimes brawl though at that time to minor matters…I still remember how you always argue with me about ketchup and mayonnaise.." Rogue blankly said eyes on the table.

"Shut up Rogue! Don't bring up that again!"

The two began fighting again as Fairy Tail joined the fight.

Unknown to them, Sting and Rogue were enjoying their fight while remembering their childhood together. A smile formed into their lips, both of them thinking the same.

_Though you are annoying, I'm glad that I became friends with you. My first friend, Sting/Rogue_

* * *

_A/N: GOD NO!_

_THEY WERE SO OOC! T_T T_T T_T_

_Kill me now please… -_-'_

_Oh and about this fanfic, this is a FRIENDSHIP AND HUMOR FANFIC_

_Therefore this chapter wasn't funny at all :D DO you mind that? If you so, then SORRY! Next chapter will be funny, I swear (well, if my mind is being creative of course…)_

_R&R?!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Exceeds**_

"Oi, Rogue. What the hell are you doing just sitting there doing nothing?!" Sting yelled at the Shadow Dragon Slayer's ear, as Rogue flinched hearing the loudness of his voice ringing through his ears. May I remind you that Dragon Slayers have a very sensitive hearing?

Rogue sighed as he turned to look at Sting, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "I'm doing nothing? Well, I'm breathing, thinking, speaking to you now"

"That-!"

"It's an activity, Sting. So I'm basically doing something"

Ouch, Sting just got owned

"I'm thinking about my cat, I need to buy some fish quickly before she starves, and I don't have any money now. I have to go take a job now, but all of the job are taken" Rogue explained. Sting blinked and widened his eyes after that, he clapped his fist to Rogue's back

"You got some luck, Rogue! I have a job here, wanna come? I'll pay you half of course" Rogue kept silence, thinking through it carefully. "I'll take that as a yes, then!"

~()

After they're done with their job, Sting begged Rogue to wait him for a minute. When Sting re-appeared, he was with a red colored cat. "O-oh! Is this Rogue-kun who Sting always talks to? Nice to meet you! I'm Lector" Lector said

Rogue's eyebrows raised and he introduced himself, "You can talk?" Lector nodded with a smile. Rogue can't help but to think that his cat and Sting's cat are the same type of animal. They then walk to Rogue's home, "Frosch, I brought you some fish"

A green with a frog costume cat showed up with wings on her body, she chirped happily hearing Rogue bringing her fish—her favorite food. Sting and Lector widened their eyes seeing the wings as Lector clapped his wings

"Wow! You two can fly!" Rogue and Sting exclaimed.

"Seems like you two are the same, yes?" Rogue stated.

They shrugged their shoulders and began chomping happily their fish

_~A Month Later_

"I'm broke" The blonde desperately said, negative aura filling him. Rogue nodded slightly and showed his wallet, it's completely empty, only dust stays there. "Ever since Lector ate fish with your cat, they began eating like pigs!"

"I'm not going to buy them fish…"

"Rogue-kun! Sting-kun!" Lector called, Sting dismissed him by saying that he's not going to buy them fish. Frosch and Lector exchanged glances and nodded.

And here it is; the terrifying move, PUPPY DOG EYES

~()

Next day, both of the dragon slayers got a total 5.000 jewels of debt

All of the jobs are taken in Saber Tooth

Ouch, tough luck

_A/N; Completely bored so it's not funny at all -_-_

_Is it me or my sense of humor is decreasing? NOOOO_

_I cannot allow that to happen, therefore, tell me your thoughts about this chapter! Which means, review!_

_P.S; Got rank 2 in my class~ SO LAPTOP HERE I COME! Ow yeah_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N; An Early Christmas fic! Sting here is so cute that I want to cuddle him~ =w= And don't forget Rogue too! HE'S SOO FREAKING CUTE OH GOD!_

_()()()()()_

_**Christmas **_

It's 20th December

And one blonde Sabertooth mage woke up with a grin on his face; he woke up Lector and proceeded doing his mourning routines. Brushing his teeth, he glance at the clock and saw that it's already 10 a.m. Hurrying, he quickly grab his clothes and wears them as he opened the door with his cat and ran to his guild

When he arrived at the guild, he was at least anticipating a hall with Christmas decorations but _noo_

Nada

It's completely the usual and boring hall as usual.

Sting twitched at the sight and yelled, "What the hell?! What's wrong with this place?!"

"You're being loud, Sting!" Orga snapped, stopping from eating hungrily on his breakfast. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Minerva, who heard Sting's loud voice, arrived and grumpily said. "And what is wrong with my father's guild huh?"

He growled and faced the mistress, "5 days more and its Christmas you know!"

"So what?"

"Don't 'So What?' me! It's basically a day where you can celebrate!"

"Celebrate Jesus's birthday, yes? Sadly, we have no intention in celebrating Christmas"

"Why?!"

"It's just a normal day, Sting. Nothing special happens" Rogue joined the conversation. "Besides, what makes you so work up in that?"

The blonde stopped and turned his look away, a slight tinge of pink grazing on his cheeks. "…I just want to celebrate it for once, I never did, I always found some kids having fun that day, but I can't have that fun…Until I joined this guild, I didn't know what Christmas is. Rogue, you're the one who told me about Christmas right?" Said boy nodded. "It looks so fun…so I want to celebrate it with you guys if possible"

The whole room went silence.

Rogue, founding a smile on his face, sighed. "Well, it is true. I told Sting about Christmas, and to tell you the truth, I never did celebrate Christmas before. Alright, Sting. I'm helping you celebrating Christmas this year"

"It sounds interesting, I'm in" Rufus tipped his hat, hiding his smile

Orga stopped eating and grumbled, "Guess I'm in too…"

Minerva blinked many times, and thought about it for a few minutes. She shrugged her shoulders while smirking, "Well well, seems like the boys are excited for it, yes? Can't be help, I'll help."

After that, chorus of 'Yes' are heard then Sting grinned. "But Sting, my father will only allow it if it involves in Sabertooth getting more stronger and famous"

Sting assured her, "About that? Don't worry, I'll settle it! I'll just invite some people from outside and when the party is held, we're going to show our magic! Tell that to the old man!"

~()()

3 days has passed and the guild was truly busy decorating and arranging.

And finally, it's 25th December

At the party, everyone wore suits and dresses that suit them. Rogue wears a simply black shirt with a red tie and black jeans, and on his head, there's a Santa hat (HE IS SO FREAKING CUTE OHMYGLOB!)

Sting wears a white shirt with a dark red vest and dark blue cargo pants, and of course, a Santa hat!

Minerva wears a red with white fur dress ending at her knees, red and black stockings and a Santa Hat

Rufus wears a beige colored shirt and black jeans with polished white shoes, he doesn't wear a Santa hat though.. (Sadly enough… ;_;)

Orga? Uh, simple white T-shirt and jeans, he didn't care about his fashions

The grand opening started, and everyone showed their magic like Fairy Tail once did in Fantasia Parade, everyone was pleased by that and Jiemma totally didn't mind

Speaking of Jiemma…

When he had arrived….everyone basically laughed hard until they rolled into the floor laughing

Well, guess who's the Santa in Sabertooth guild?

Yup, you guessed right. It's Jiemma

He was wearing a Santa Claus costume

….

LOL

Anyways, at least he didn't get angry for that…

They started dancing as the music played, everyone was having fun

"Merry Christmas Everyone!"

For the first time (and probably last time) Sabertooth looked like they cared something else than power, which is bonds

_~()()~(!)_

_A/N; I basically can't stop squealing writing this, lol XD_

_THEY ARE SOO KAWAII THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

_I WANT TO CUDDLE THEM SO BAD!_

_I WANT THEIR PLUSHIES! SO I CAN CUDDLE THEM EVERY NIGHT WHEN I GO TO SLEEP!_

_I'M BEING CRAZY NOW!  
AT LEAST, PLEASE REVIEW OKAY?!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N; A bit of warning to you guys,they may be a bit OOC because they are still kids for the love of god!So they still aren't that mature, hey, is there any ten year olds that are mature like they're already 19? None like? _

* * *

_**Horror Movies**_

* * *

"You guys ready, yet?" Asked Minerva, handing them popcorns

This is now New Years and the kids decided to hang out for the night, they chose to watch a horror movie at night while eating some popcorns. All of them nodded, and turns on the movie, if I'm not mistaken...it's The Exorcist

_~1 hour later_

Poor Sting, Orga, and Rufus are kind of trembling while having a white face, their eyes twitched many times. As for Rogue, he turned to look at the window, but judging by him clutching the couch tightly so that it's already ripped...Yeah, he's scared

Minerva? Her lips are swolen from her biting her lips and her eyes keep rolling to every directions

...Woah, talk about scared much

"L-let's change the movie, it's already finished after all..."

Then it's Friday the 13th

"_Freddy's coming for you"_

Their faces paled

"_Better lock your door~"_

Unconciusly, they look at the door

"_Crab you crucifix"_

Clenching on their holds tighter, they twitched

"_Better stay up late!"_

A knock was heard from the door, and they glanced at each other. Nodding carefully, they opened the door, and that's when the time when it's raining and the lighting bolts!

Stood a man with a huge body with a weapon looking thingy on his arms

"GYAAA!"

"What are you five afraid of? Don't you have pride? Being afraid of your master coming in, what a disgrace!"

Master Jiemma...

Sigh

* * *

_A/N; Utter boredom, that's all_

_And I can't find any humor again inside me! NOOOOO_

_I don't want that QAQ_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Amusement Park, the discovery of the Dragon Slayers Weakness**_

Once again, those five kids decided to hang out _again._ Bear with the author; she needs it for the story. Jiemma was at least being that kind in his late fifties (I think that he's about 60 or so…) to let them go hang out whenever they wanted if they don't disgrace the name of the guild.

Typical Jiemma huh?

"Amusement park, huh? You picked up a good place, Miss" Orga addressed to Minerva. Minerva rose up her chin, as if telling him that it's nothing, in other words, she's used to bring out some members to hang out. Well, the members that she approves, to be certain.

Sting and Rogue glanced to right and left, not really unsure. They were stands everywhere with souvenirs, on the right, there's the place where people buys tickets."That's the place where we buy tickets…right?"Rogue pointed to his left. Sting slowly nodded.

Both of them started questioning things like that as the trio sweat dropped at their antics. Rufus scratched his head, "Rogue, Sting. Is this the first time you two go to the amusement park?"

The two Dragon Slayer duos nodded. "We were trained by dragons—former foster parents. After we killed them, I traveled around the city and found Saber Tooth then I joined it.." Rogue said

"I was sightseeing with Lector and found Saber Tooth too!"

Orga blinked, "Oh…ROGUE AND STING FOUND SABER TOOTH THEN MISS ALLOWED THEM TO JOIN~ AFTER THAT SABER TOOTH GAINED TWO NOT-SO-AMAZING DRAGON SLAYERS FOR THE FIRST TIME~!~! SABER TOOTH IS THE STRONGEST! EVEN THOUGH I, ORGA OF THE BLACK LIGHTING AM THE STRONGEST!"

"Orga, stop your crappy singings and none of your lyrics are even right, except for the Saber tooth is the strongest, and really, stop your crappy singings. It burns my brain and ear"

"Shut up you four"

Rogue grew out a vein, "I do not like being underestimated" He took out his katana.

"Saa, let us go and buy us tickets~" Rufus calmed them down.

After riding the roller coaster, Minerva, Orga and Rufus sweat dropped seeing both of the Dragon Slayers laying to the floor like dead corpses. Their faces were green enough to see that they both are sick.

"Uh..are you two allergic or something?"

They shook their heads in unison, "We don't recall on that…I felt sick when I rode the ride.."

Sting nodded before barfing

"Sting! If you're going to barf, tell us before that!"

Can you guess what happened after that? They rode many rides (except for the haunted house, it terrifies them)

And…

Rogue, Sting and the others discovered the Dragon Slayers duo's weakness, which is transportation

Thus, is the story how they discovered Rogue's and Sting's weakness (lol)

_A/N; Damn internet being naughty!_

_This is pure how I thought how they would know their weakness in this story lol XD_

_Review please..? And I have an announcement, Merry belated Christmas to you all! ^_^ _


	17. Chapter 17

**_Tsundere_**

* * *

Sting was searching some words at his computer, of course, using the internet as his aid. He looked at some contents and found lots that he loves, hell, he even tried to read a manga and is totally hooked by it.

Which reminds him, sometimes when he read mangas, he heard the word "Tsundere", "Yandere", "Kuudere" and other dere's. He tried to take a quiz on what type of dere he is although he himself doesn't know a thing about those things.

The quiz result was: Neither a Yandere or a Kamidere!

Ok, what the hell is a Yandere and a Kamidere? He doesn't get it at all

Thus, he searched at Urban Dictionary and found his answer

WTF? He's a Yandere? Kamidere? No freaking way, that doesn't suit him at all!

Quizes are sometimes stupid.

Reading other -deres, he found something interesting. Tsundere

He thought of Rogue somehow

Rogue? A tsundere? Well...he is cold and distant and hides his feeling through his cold mask but when he's with Frosch, he's kind and all...

So...Rogue=Tsundere?

Pfft...

Well, let's try

"Rogue, take this quiz!"Sting called Rogue who came from downstairs, wet from the shower he had.

"What, Sting?"

"Take this quiz"

"And why should I?"

"Just take it!"

So Rogue gave up, not wanting to hear Sting's whines anymore.

Result is a Tsundere

Rogue raised an eyebrow, not knowing what is a tsundere

Meanwhile, Sting was laughing his ass off

* * *

_A/N; This is when they are adults, which means that the Childhood Arc has ended_

_BUT! Maybe if I get ideas about them in the past, I'll ad it in the other chapter lol_

_Oh yeah, next chapter is Nightmare_

_P.S: Sorry for not updating that long, I didn;thave any ideas and hell, this chapter was lame! And I don't even know if Rogue is a Tsundere or not, I made that up judging by his personality!_

_Ciao~ Review please_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Flood_**

**__**One of the things that Rogue hates is the flood.

When his apartment got flooded, he had to clean it up and let me tell you guys something, cleaning something like that, (the entire house!) is truly tiresome.

But this time was a bit weird, and a mystery.

There was no rain or anything that made his apartment got flooded.

Sting came down from the stairs and was shocked at the sight.

"Oh, morning Sting, as you can see, the apartment got flooded."

Sting nodded, a beat of sweat dripping.

"There was no rain yesterday"

"Or anything that would make a flood."

Rogue wondered.

Sting bit his lips, "Erh...Rogue. I know what's the cause"

"Really?"

Sting grinned sheepishly.

"Because...I'm the one who caused it."

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You _what_?"

"Well...yesterday I kinda broke the pipe...when I wanted to tell you about that, I forgot..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Er, Rogue?"

"...Sting Eucliffe..."

Rogue used his full name, that was **_not_** good.

Sting gulped, "Eh...Bye!" And ran for his life.

* * *

_A/N: This is what you get after me getting extra lessons for the exam! Sigh, I don't even know if I can write this fanfic anymore! I ran out of ideas~ Sure, I did mention that I got loads of it, but it's not funny anymore after I think about it :( _

_Maa ma, I would appreciate it if you guys would drop a review. Ciao~ Off writing my other fic~ o3o_


	19. Chapter 19

_Minna-san, gomenasai! But this isn't really a chapter, at least I think so..SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 323_

* * *

**Alright, hey, Rogue. I noticed that in the latest chapter, you had appeared and said; "I came from the future, I'm Rogue." in the last panel. Is it true?**

**.**

**.**

Rogue: To be precisely, I guess yes.

Sting:. You're scary.

Rogue: What makes you think so, Sting?

Sting: Er, tattoos, a VERY NOT NORMAL HAIR!

Rogue; That's all?

Sting: Yeah...

* * *

**Seriously, I passed out ya' know, Rogue! I didn't expect that you in the future would look like that**

**.**

**.**

Rogue: Mashima-sensei did that. Not me.

Sting: I second TItania about that, so weird. First, I got my happy ending and everyone too. But in the last panel o_o Suspense came again!

Rogue: Not my fault.

* * *

**Although, I do have to admit that you look freaking hot, but also scary for me!?**

**.**

**.**

Rogue: thanks... I guess?

Sting: It scared the hell out of me. Lector freaked out as well as Frosch that time.

Rogue: LIke I said, not my fault

* * *

**DId you go to the salon or something o_o Rogue, your hair. is weird. Plus, the tattoos too. It's cool though**

.

.

Rogue:...I'm not answering that question

Sting; Aww, why? Did the emo-ROgue actually went to the salon and tattooed himself?

Rogue: Shut up, Sting'.

* * *

**FINALLY YOU HAVE LOTS OF SCREEN TIME COMING**

**.**

**.**

Rogue: ...I'll try to take that as a compliment

* * *

**The cover page. SO cute.**

**.**

**.**

Rogue: Me eating almost like a pig is cute? UH, Titania, please stop.

Sting: LOL. It was sooo weird...

* * *

**Last, you two. Epic fight, though Sting disappointed me.**

**.**

**.**

Rogue: Defeat was undeniable. I was happy that time, so I guess it don't mind me.

Sting:... SHUT UP DAMN WOMAN, I WAS-

Rogue: Scared?

Sting:... Titania, stop this right now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sting, what's your first thought when you hear Future Rogue?**

.

.

Sting: I'LL KILL YOU ROGUE

Rogue: What's wrong with you..

Sting: YOU FREAKING KILLED ME IN THE FUTURE

Rogue:... In the future.

Sting: DOESN'T MATTER. YOU STILL KILLED ME.

Rogue: Alright! I'm sorry

Sting: WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY FANS?! Le's life.. QAQ

Rogue: Did he just used 'le'?

Titania: It's from meme. And it's French for 'me'

Sting: MASHIMA, I WON"T FORGIVE YOU! MY PRECIOUS LIFE-

Rogue: Be quiet.

Titania: No one cares so quiet, Sting.

Sting: TAT YOU MEANIES!

Titania: You're being OOC! Stop it! Appreciate the readers.

Sting: LE DUN'T CARE

Rogue: Your English is starting to get weird..

Sting: ROGUE, WI ARE PRENDS RIGHT?!

Rogue: What?

Sting: DUN'T KILL LE

Rogue:... I'm going to stop talking.

Titania: I'll end this.

Sting: QAQ

* * *

**Just Sting with his panic side, he died in the future right?**

**Got this idea then wrote it down, but I know it's not funny TAT Still on HIATUS**


End file.
